Harry Potter and the Year of the Demons
by Lord Brocktree
Summary: What happens when Demons come to Hogwarts?


Disclaimer: I own the two Demons, I own Professor Gertro, I own Tank, and I own Dark. I do not own Mr. Potter and crew.  
  
Author's Note: This is not my typical writing, so if you're looking for a gut-busting good time, this isn't it. Sorry to break it to ya. But I wanted to do a more serious style for a while... But this isn't to say you shouldn't read it, just to say it's gonna be a bit less 'Ha-ha, hee-hee' and a bit more 'And Harry dodged the spell' kinda stuff.  
  
Author's Note II: Now I wanted to write this to all my readers, whether new or old, that I'm back. Yes you heard me right! LUCY! I'M BACK! I hope to get at least one chapter a month. Now this story (as I said just a minute ago) will be more serious. But, there is hope, a new story forming within the dank, dark hole I call a mind! So wait... (And so our story begins!)  
  
He was walking by the road, a back road. A dusty back road. He was walking away from his friends. He was walking away from his life in Apex City. But he was also walking away from the chaos. He was walking toward Dark. The same Dark, who killed Tank, his brother, and his wife. Oh, would he ever pay. The 'man' (demon if you must) jumped up into the air, twirled around and flew towards his enemy, Dark.  
  
*Meanwhile, at Hogwarts*  
  
"Harry, Hurry or we'll be late for the feast!" yelled Ron.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!"  
"I don't want to miss the Sorting Song." Yelled back Hermione.  
"Yeah! Hurry up!"  
They walked in just in time, to see that Ginny had saved them seats. Harry sat across from Ron, next to Hermione.  
"Here they come!" squealed Ginny, just in her fifth year.  
McGonagall came in carrying a beat of hat, and a three-legged stool. She sat the stool and placed the hat upon the stool. The hat's brim opened up to reveal a mouth and sung,  
  
Welcome back to Hogwarts!  
Where a new year shall begin!  
Although you may have beaten the Dark Lord,  
He'll come back again.  
So, stay true with your house,  
And I may not like it,  
I'll have to split you up,  
But I'll never throw a fit!  
Watch out for the Dark One,  
And the one called Mr. Thrawn,  
You will have to watch out for them,  
You won't find them mowing the lawn.  
He is on a journey,  
Teaching against what he brews,  
You'll have to wait to fight him,  
Or you will lose...  
Now place me on your head,  
And let me peer through,  
I'll find what I need to place, you in a house,  
I'll call it out, and they'll all clap for you!  
  
The hat's song ended, and there was silence around the Great Hall. Dumbledore motioned for Professor McGonagall to begin the sorting. "Ablet, Cory!" she called out, and a young boy stepped forward. He sat down and placed the hat on his head. "RAVENCLAW!" Cried out the hat. The table next to Gryffindor exploded in claps and the boy sat down next to Cho Chang. She coolly tossed back her hair and smiled at the boy.  
"Harry, there's Cho, why don't you talk to her?" said Ron.  
"No, I don't really care." Said Harry, just as McGonagall called out a boy's name, (Crow, Dustin) and Gryffindor clapped.  
The boy sat down by Ginny, and was looking around. Odd, the boy looked like he was entirely at home, not even a touch of fear. Most first years would be looking scared by now.  
After a long period of time passed the last name (Zaire, Chris) was called and Dumbledore stood up, as McGonagall swept up the hat and chair and vanished out of the Great Hall.  
"Welcome back, and to our new first years, hello! Before we start to eat I must remind you that the forbidden forest is off limits to all years. And Mr. Filtch has asked me to tell you that any Weasley firework will result in five weeks detention. Now, dig in!" and with a wave of his wand food, after food, after food appeared and they began to eat.  
"'Airfy, wot dos dazatmen wen isad, datong dis veer?" asked Ron.  
"What?" asked Harry.  
Ron swallowed and asked, "Harry, what does the hat mean with its song this year?"  
"I dunno, Hermione?"  
"What?" asked Hermione, turning away from the kid (Dustin, or something?).  
"Hermione, listen, what does the hat mean with its song this year?"  
"I don't know." She sounded puzzled. "Here, Harry, this is Dustin, Dustin, Harry."  
"Harry Potter, eh? Stupid Dark Wizard, Darth Vader could kill him!" said Dustin.  
"Dark Invader?" asked Ron.  
"No Ron, Darth Vader. He's a character from Star Wars, a muggle movie. About a big war in outer space." Said Harry. "Dudley saw it."  
"Oh, one of those things." Said Ron.  
They ate and talked a little bit more, then Dumbledore stood up, after all had finished eating, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat,  
"Well, now that we are done gorging ourselves, I shall make a few announcements, as I said earlier, the forbidden forest is off limits. And again Mr. Filch has now upgraded the list of contraband items; you may see the full list on his door. Now I guess I mustn't tell you about wandering around after hours, as we all now know that Voldemort is back... the teachers will be patrolling the corridors after hours more than usual to make sure everyone is in their proper places..." he glanced at Harry. "Now, we have a new defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gertro, will you be making any speeches?" he asked.  
"No, I think not." Said Professor Gertro, he was a wizard wearing a blue robe, he had jet black, like Harry's but he combed it. He was lightly tanned and had no beard, nor goatee. "I'll pass."  
"Well, now, all to one's dormitory!" said Dumbledore.  
"First years! Come here!" yelled Ginny, she was a prefect.  
"I'm here." Said Dustin coolly.  
"Good, do you know anybody? She asked.  
"No." he replied.  
"Well, then hurry on!" yelled Ginny to the crowd of First Years.  
Ginny hustled the First Year's up the steps to Gryffindor's common room. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and now Neville, having no hurry walked.  
"Harry, why don't you think he told all about us and the fighting last year?" asked Neville.  
"Well, I... err..." said Harry.  
"I think," said Hermione, "that he doesn't want to draw attention to the fact that He-Who-" Harry cut her off in mid-sentence to give her a glare, "Fine, Voldemort is back..."  
"Yeah, maybe he doesn't want mass panic." Said Ron.  
"Yeah, maybe." Said Harry.  
"Well, here we are, any of you know the password?" asked Hermione.  
"Err... no." said Neville.  
"No, I don't" said Harry.  
"The password's Mugglewort." Said a voice.  
"Mugglewort? How do you know?" asked Hermione.  
"Well, I am your teacher, you know."  
"Professor Gertro? Isn't that your name?" asked Hermione.  
"Yes it is, Mrs.... err..."  
"Hermione." Said Hermione.  
"Yes, Mrs. Granger. Now run along, I'm supposed to be patrolling the corridors."  
Neville, Ron, and then Hermione clamored through the portrait hole. Harry was about to when Professor Gertro stopped him before he could go through to the common room. "Harry, I'd like to talk to you about something."  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"Well, I hear that you fought Voldemort. Am I right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, if you'd like to talk, come to me. Now scurry on in, you and I will get in trouble!"  
"Alright." Said Harry as he climbed in the hole.  
"What was that all about?" asked Hermione.  
"Nothing." Said Harry. "Well, you want to play chess?" he asked.  
"Sure, though Ron is better than me." She replied.  
"Well yeah, but he usually beats me in it."  
After three hours and many games later, Harry finally got tired (Ron and Neville were already in bed). He said, "I'm going to bed," as he stood up and put up the board.  
"Fine, but that means I win!" said Hermione. "You resigned!"  
"Ok." Said Harry as he put up the board. "But that makes it seven-to- two, with your new score."  
"I won more than two!" said Hermione as she stood up.  
"Fine, seven-to-three."  
"Ok, well goodnight Harry!"  
"Goodnight." Said Harry as he climbed up the steps, he was thinking of Hermione. 'You can't have her, Ron likes her!' said one part of his mind. 'So? He doesn't deserve her! He argues too much!'  
'Exactly! They like each other! She likes him, he likes her!'  
'LIAR!' screamed the other part. 'She likes me more!' 'Nu-uh!' 'Yu-uh!' 'Nu-uh!' 'Yu-uh!' He shook his head to clear it as he pulled on his pajamas. He climbed into bed, took off his glasses, and slept. And while he slept, he dreamed...  
  
Authors Note III: This is the chapter for April, so don't start clattering with your swords for a new until May. And I usually don't beg for reviews, but I wouldn't mind quite a few, ifen you don't mind... 


End file.
